


Once Upon a Time in Riverdale

by ToutDeSuite



Category: Betty Cooper - Fandom, Jughead Jones - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: Child, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToutDeSuite/pseuds/ToutDeSuite
Summary: Once upon a time in Riverdale, a Southside prince fell in love with a Northside princess, but a twist of fate separates them on their wedding day.  Six years later, once again fate intervenes as Betty and Jughead are reunited, but will Betty's irrational decisions and Jughead's bitterness prevent them from realizing their happily-ever-after?





	1. Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Character Summary  
> Jughead -- Broody, protective, suppressed feelings, paternal, monogamous, romantic, gentlemanly, and emotionally scarred.  
> Betty -- Nurturing, maternal, wears her heart on her sleeve, struggles with perfectionism, irrational fear of rejection and abandonment, longs for acceptance and love.  
> Veronica -- Problem solver, traditional, nosy, and manipulative.  
> Krista -- Happy child who is adored by her parents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty's irrational fear of abandonment leads to a costly mistake.

Betty drove down Interstate 95 while tears clouded her vision and her cell phone vibrated incessantly. Two hundred miles outside of Riverdale, Betty pulled into a rest stop, parked her car and scrolled through her text messages. 

Archie: Betty, where are you?

Polly: Call me!

Veronica: B, I’m here if you need to talk. 

Kevin: Betty Cooper, if you don’t return my calls in the next 10 seconds, I’ll have my dad file a missing person’s report. 

Alice: Betty, this is not the end of the world. Please come home!

Cheryl: Betty, I am so very sorry. :(

JB: I’m literally going to kick his ass!

But not one word from Jughead. 

Betty wiped her eyes, silenced her phone, and merged back onto the interstate. 

She didn’t have a destination in mind. She just wanted to leave Riverdale far behind her. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Four Hours Earlier  
Betty was standing in the church’s vestry wearing a cream-colored lace wedding gown when Veronica broke the news. What had begun as one of the happiest days of Betty’s life, was now her worst nightmare come true. Jughead Jones had left Betty Cooper at the altar. 

“Please don’t worry, Betty. Wait here and I’ll get to the bottom of this,” Veronica assured her. Thirty minutes later, Veronica returned to the vestry with Kevin and FP in tow. Kevin had called his father, Sheriff Keller, who in turn had made several calls, but there were no reports of Jughead’s whereabouts. FP, who had driven to his son’s apartment and back, said neither Jughead nor his car were there. Betty rechecked her cell phone. Jughead hadn’t called or messaged since last night. 

Quietly, Betty dismissed everyone from the vestry. “Please, I need a moment to think.” Alone, Betty allowed the tears to finally fall. When it came to fight or flight responses, Betty prided herself a fighter, but at that moment, all she wanted to do was run away. 

Grabbing her handbag, Betty darted out the backdoor of the vestry into the parking lot. There she found her car, and sped away, leaving the pain that was Riverdale behind her. Glancing in the rearview mirror, the tears began anew. Tears for the man she loved who had once again abandoned her. Tears for the family she was leaving behind and the Jones family she thought she would be joining today. Tears for the friends she dearly loved. Tears for the only home she had ever known. And unbeknownst to anyone but herself and her physician, tears for the new life she and Jughead had created who was secretly nestled in her womb. 

Betty had planned to tell Jughead about the pregnancy after the wedding, but now she was alone, ashamed, devastated, and en route to an unknown destination. Glancing once more in the rearview mirror she decided she and her unborn child would make a new start far from Riverdale. And with that decision, she rolled down her window and chucked her cell phone onto the median on Interstate 95, somewhere between Riverdale and her future. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Six Years Later  
Jughead Jones was finishing the last chapter of his most recent novel -- a tragic love story -- when a name announced on the nightly news caught his attention. He looked up from his laptop to see one of the main characters in his story, Betty Cooper, alive and well on his TV. 

“Juliet Jones, Winterhaven Elementary School’s very own hero, saved the lives of her kindergarten students earlier today.” Betty smiled bashfully when the interviewer called her a hero and said anyone would have done what she had done given the situation, and that she was happy the children were all safe and well tonight. 

Tears spilled from Jughead’s eyes, as he watched the woman he had loved since he was 16 years of age interviewed for an act of heroism. But if he wasn’t mistaken, the interviewer had called her Juliet Jones, not Betty Cooper. Had she changed her name, taking his surname and pet name for her? Is that why no one had been able to locate her all these years?

Jughead ran his fingers through his hair and paced his living room. What now? Had he imagined Betty on the news or did he actually now know her location, occupation, and new identity? He had been writing about their tragic love story when he heard Juliet Jones congratulated for her bravery and had glanced up at the TV to see his long lost love, Betty Cooper. Jughead couldn’t believe his eyes or ears. He had never forgotten Betty, but as time had passed, she no longer consumed his every waking thought. Until he began writing their story. Writing it had brought Betty back to the forefront of his mind, and once again she haunted him 24/7. 

Writing their story had been the most emotional novel he had written thus far, and he often questioned his sanity for doing so. When he began writing it, he had planned to put the final nail in the Bughead, as Kevin fondly called them, coffin and at long last achieve closure. But putting the past that was Betty Cooper behind him so that he could move on was easier said than done. And now he was imagining his beloved on the news. Or was he? Was she just an apparition or could he trust what he had just seen and heard? 

Think, Jughead, think. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, retrieved is laptop, Googled Juliet Jones, Winterhaven, and located several articles about the town’s recent hero. His eyes had not deceived him after all. Juliet Jones was Betty Cooper.


	2. Finding Betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead goes in search of Betty and finds more than he hoped for.

Jughead had proposed to Betty the very night they graduated from college. They had waited until they were both secure in their futures before taking the next step in their relationship, and neither wanted to wait any longer, so they planned a simple wedding with just their closest friends and family two short months later. 

On the eve of their wedding, they all gathered at Pop’s, who had closed down the diner for the occasion. Kevin snapped a photo of Betty and Jughead, posting it to his Instagram account and captioned it with: Bughead, happily-ever-after! 

After their rehearsal dinner of cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings and milkshakes, Jughead received a text message. Kissing Betty goodbye, he told her he had one last thing to do before the wedding and said he would meet her at the end of the aisle at noon the following day. 

Fifteen minutes later Jughead arrived at Riverdale Jewelers, just before closing, to pick up the platinum and diamond crown pendant he had ordered to give his Northside princess as a wedding gift. While he waited for the the jeweler to wrap his purchase, it started raining. He text messaged Betty, while noticing the streets were beginning to flood.

Jughead: See you tomorrow, Mrs. Jones.

Betty: I can’t wait! And I have a very special wedding gift for you, Mr. Jones! 

That was the last time he heard from Betty. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Upon learning that Juliet Jones and Betty Cooper were one and the same, Jughead called his publisher, briefly explaining the situation, and asked for an extension on his novel. He assured them his book was 99% complete but that a twist of fate may affect the ending and he needed to take some time to explore it. 

Next Jughead booked a flight for the following morning to Orlando, Florida, and reserved a rental car to drive the 50 miles from Orlando to Winterhaven. Finally, he made a reservation at a local Winterhaven hotel. After he packed his luggage and showered, an exhausted Jughead fell asleep and a pair of peridot-colored eyes met him in his dreams. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Mommy, what’s a hero,” Krista asked from her carseat in the rear of Betty’s car. “Someone who commits an act of bravery, sweetheart”, Betty answered. “Someone like the Beast when he rescues Belle from the wolves.” 

“So you’re a beast, Mommy,” Krista asked with a giggle. Betty couldn’t help but chuckle at her daughter’s inference, and said, “Some people might think so.” 

Betty pulled out of the school parking area and glanced in the rearview mirror at her daughter who was fiddling with the plastic toy princess crown atop her head, but Betty didn’t notice the car that began discreetly following hers. 

For the past five years Krista had occupied Betty’s heart and mind and kept her focused on what was important -- providing a life for her daughter -- but as she drove home, Jughead Jones invaded her thoughts. As Betty pulled into the driveway next to the villa where they resided, she reminded herself at least one happy ending had come from her relationship with Jughead -- little Krista Jones who was the balm that had healed Betty’s broken heart. 

As Betty parked the car, Krista asked, “Mommy, can we have pizza for dinner?” “Sure, sweetheart,” Betty said, “Surely beasts and their daughters deserve pizza on a Friday night,” as they giggled in unison.

Jughead watched as the little girl who looked like a miniature replica of Betty walked hand in hand with her adult doppelganger into the villa by which Betty had just parked. He couldn’t help notice the princess crown on the little girl’s head and smiled. How old was she? Based on his remembrance of Jellybean at that age, he guessed the girl to be around 5 years of age. Jughead, who wasn’t what one might consider mathematically inclined -- English was more his forte -- was still able to do the simple math, and he was furious with the result. If his calculations were right, the girl who was the spitting image of Betty, was their daughter. 

He had a daughter? He’d had a daughter for 5 years? The longer Jughead mulled it over, the angrier he got. Not only had Betty run away, but she had failed to inform him he was a father. His anger soon escalated to rage, and before he knew what he was doing, he stormed up to the villa Betty had entered earlier and pounded on door. 

“Jughead!” Betty gasped in surprise when she opened the door and instead of finding the pizza she had ordered, she came face-to-face with what appeared to be an enraged Jughead Jones. 

“Hi there, Juliet. Is she mine”, Jughead barked pointing to Krista? 

“Well, if it isn’t the runaway groom,” Betty responded sarcastically. Suddenly, Krista was by her mother’s side. “Who’s here, mommy”? 

Jughead kneeled down and looked into Krista’s eyes which were the exact color of blue as his own. “Hi, princess, I’m…” Jughead began, but Betty interrupted him with, “This is Jughead Jones, sweetheart”. “Hi, Jughead, I’m Krista Jones. We have the same last name.” “Yes, we do, Krista, and the same blue eyes,” he said, as he looked up at Betty questioningly. Krista smiled bashfully at Jughead as she placed her hand in her mother’s and rested her head on her hip. 

Betty only shrugged at Jughead, while thinking Krista may look a lot like her, but she definitely had her father’s eyes and his fascination with crowns. In fact, Betty could not get her daughter to go a full day without wearing a crown. She even wore one to bed, but Betty always removed it after her daughter fell asleep. 

“Krista, please go play in your room so I can have a word with Mr. Jones.” 

“Okay, mommy. You’ll let me know when the pizza gets here?” 

“Of course, darling.” Food was another attribute Krista and Jughead shared. At the tender age of five, she was well on her way to becoming the youngest Jones foodie. 

As soon as Krista had left the room, Betty whispered, “What are you doing here?” 

“I would have come sooner if I had known you changed your name, Juliet. Even sooner if I had known I had a daughter. Are you going to invite me in or do you want me to air our dirty laundry in front of your neighbors, he hissed in a low voice once again bordering on intense rage. 

“By all means, come in, Jughead.” Betty said as she opened the door wider and gestured for him to enter, while thinking she sounded a lot like her mother, Alice Cooper. Betty shuddered at the thought. 

Jughead sat on Betty’s sofa, elbows on his knees, and asked once again, “Betty, is Krista my daughter”? 

“No, she’s mine”, Betty spat.

Jughead put his head in his hands as silent sobs racked his body. The past six years of not knowing what had happened to Betty, searching for her for three years, writing their tragic story, discovering her whereabouts the day before, and learning she had a daughter, had taken its toll and reduced him to an uncharacteristic meltdown. Betty sat next to him, and gently placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“I… I lied, Jughead. You are Krista’s father. I was going to tell you after the wedding, but you never showed, and you forfeited any right to her when you abandoned us.”

“Abandoned you? ABANDONED YOU?” Jughead’s voice raised as he dried his eyes on his flannel sleeve. You were the runaway bride, Betty, while I lay unconscious in a ravine as the result of a hydroplaning accident the night before our wedding!” 

Betty gasped in horror, her eyes wide and filling with tears. Her daughter… no, their daughter, was right, she was a beast! But before Betty could respond there was a knock at the door, and Krista ran from her room to answer it. Betty greeted the pizza delivery guy as Jughead pushed passed her without a word and ran to his rental car. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Jughead’s hotel, he angrily paced around the room while raking his fingers through his hair. Betty had robbed him of the first five years of his daughter’s life. Years he could never regain. He picked up his cell phone and dialed his attorney, Mary Andrews. Between sobs, Jughead explained the situation. Afterwards, Mary suggested he discuss parental rights and visitation with Betty. “You’re emotional right now, so I recommend you calm down and sleep on it before discussing it with her. That’s the first step, Jug, and if you’re not happy with the results, I’ll be happy to represent you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Neither Betty nor Jughead slept that night. When Jughead knocked on her door the following morning, they were both running on fumes. Krista ran to the door to greet her newest acquaintance, Jughead Jones. “Hi there, princess”, Jughead said as he squatted down to his daughter’s level. 

“I’m having cold pizza for breakfast,” Krista informed Jughead. 

“You don’t say, princess. That’s a favorite breakfast of princes and princesses. I should know. I’m a prince.” 

Krista’s eyes widened as she tugged at Jughead’s beanie. “Is this your crown, Prince Jughead?” 

“Yes, it is, Princess Krista.” 

Krista giggled, as she pulled Jughead by the hand into the kitchen. “Care to share my pizza, then, Prince Jughead,” she asked? 

Betty followed them into the kitchen as she pondered how she could have ever thought Jughead would have abandoned her. Seeing him with their daughter, she was reminded of his tenderness with Jellybean as a child and remembered how she smiled when she learned she was pregnant, knowing that Jughead would make an excellent father.

Jughead took a small bite of the pizza Krista held up to share. Betty asked if he would like coffee and he nodded. Krista nodded too as Betty looked disapprovingly at her daughter. 

“Little princesses need milk and princes who didn’t sleep last night need coffee,” Jughead cajoled Krista. 

“Oh, and why didn’t you sleep, Prince Juggie,” Krista asked.

“Because the Prince’s kingdom expanded last night and he had a lot on his mind.”

“Where is your kingdom,” she asked. 

“In the fair land of Riverdale, milady,” he responded. 

Krista giggled behind her hand as Betty placed a large mug of coffee in front of Jughead and a small tumbler of milk before her daughter. “You still take it black, Jug”? 

“Yes. Yes, I do Bet.. uh, Juliet.”

After Krista had finished her breakfast, leaving the crusts for Prince Jughead, she ran off to her room to put on a princess dress. 

“Look, Betty, we need to talk.” 

Betty nodded. “I have some errands to take care of today, can you come back around 7:00 pm? You can read Krista a bedtime story, and then we can talk.” 

“Very well,” Jughead said. Taking one last gulp of coffee, he nodded, and walked out. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

At exactly 7:00 pm Jughead knocked on Betty’s door with a giant pink teddy bear, a yellow Belle dress (size 5 -- he hoped it would fit), a small bouquet of pink roses (Krista’s first flowers), and a gift bag filled with candy, toys and a book. Krista squealed with delight as Jughead presented her with the gifts, while Betty chastised Jughead, saying, “Jug, it’s too much.”

“Too much for the five years I was robbed of spoiling her, Betty?” 

“What’s a Betty, Mommy,” Krista asked. 

“I’m sorry, I meant Juliet, Krista. Your mom reminds me of a girl I once knew who was named Betty.”

Jughead sat with Krista on the living area floor as she dumped the bag of gifts between her legs spread in front of her, while Betty silently wiped tears from her eyes and busied herself fluffing sofa pillows and tidying the room.

“More crowns, Mommy! Jughead got me more crowns. Oooh, and a Beauty and the Beast book.” Krista opened a bag of gummy colas and smiled up at Jughead as she plopped several in her mouth. Betty turned to find their daughter enjoying the candy. 

“That’s enough sugar, sweetheart. We’ll save the rest for later, she said. Please go brush your teeth and then Jughead can read you the book he got you before you go to bed.” 

“Can I sleep in my Belle dress?” Krista asked. 

Simultaneously, Jughead responded, “Of course, princess” while Betty firmly said, “No.”

Krista looked up at her mother with Puss n Boots eyes, and Betty, caved. “Okay, but just this once, munchkin.”

Krista skipped to the bathroom to change into her yellow dress and brush her teeth, leaving Jughead to pick up the gifts scattered on the floor. Betty stooped down to help Jug pick up and as she reached for the book, Jughead’s hand brushed hers, sending a jolt of electricity through her body. She jumped back in alarm. Jughead laid the book to the side but continued to pick up the toys and candy, never making eye contact with Betty.

Krista returned several minutes later in her Belle dress, smiled at Jughead, and twirled before him. Jughead stood and bowed before Krista. Your bedtime story awaits, milady. Krista giggled and jumped on the sofa as Jughead sat next to her with the Beauty and the Beast book. Krista curled up next to Jughead. He placed his arm around her and pulled her closer to his side and began to read. Thirty minutes later, Jughead lifted his sleeping daughter in his arms, and asked Betty to show him where was her bedroom. Betty led the pair to Krista’s room, turned down the covers, and Jug laid his sleeping daughter onto the bed. He pulled up the blankets, tucking her in and kissed her forehead. He stood there for several minutes just watching his sleeping daughter. Betty noticed he wiped his eyes several times before he turned to her and said, “Shall we talk?” 

“Can I get you something to drink, Jug? Sweet tea, water, a beer,” she asked politely.

“Sweet tea? Is that like iced tea,” he asked?

“Yes, it’s what we call sweetened iced tea here in the south,” she said with a mock southern drawl. 

He laughed half-heartedly and said, “Sweet tea it is then.”

Betty returned with two glasses of tea, placed them both on the coffee table, sat at the other end of the sofa, and turned toward Jughead. 

“So, Jughead?” Betty began, once again reminding herself of her mother. Jughead drank some tea, then looked away from Betty. Much like his daughter’s Puss n Boots eyes, Betty had the kind of eyes that could make a man weak in the knees, and what he had to say would require every ounce of strength he could muster. 

“I’m here to discuss custody and visitation rights of our daughter,” Jughead, began. 

“Well, since we live in Winterhaven, and you live in Riverdale, joint custody is out of the question,” Betty said. 

Jughead’s neck snapped back toward Betty as he glared at her chin, avoiding direct eye contact. “What did you just say, Betty?”

Betty swallowed and repeated herself, “I said joint custody isn’t feasible, Jug.”

Jughead clenched his fists and counted to ten before responding. “So let me get this straight. You withhold my daughter from me for five years and you’re still calling the shots? No! That’s unacceptable, Betty. You took our daughter without my consent. I want sole legal and physical custody and you can have supervised visitation rights.” 

It was now Betty’s turn for a meltdown. Sobbing, she crumpled at Jughead’s feet and begged him not to take their daughter from her.


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty returns to Riverdale with Krista and Jughead.

“Please, Jug, please don’t take her from me. She’s all I have!”, Betty pleaded. 

“Why is that, Betty?”

“Because… because I abandoned everyone,” she said as she realized she hadn’t abandoned only Jughead, but she abandoned everyone she had ever loved. “I’m so sorry, Jug.” Betty shuddered with the realization and curled into a fetus position on the floor near Jughead’s feet. She had had everything but because of her fear of abandonment, she had lost it all. 

Jughead reached down, scooped up Betty, and held her like a baby, gently rocking her as her sobbing subsided. He smoothed her hair and dabbed her eyes with the tail of his flannel shirt. 

After all these years, she still had the same effect on him. He wanted to protect her from any and all pain, and he put his own pain aside as he soothed her fears. “It’s okay, Betty, we’ll figure it out.” 

She looked up at him with love-filled eyes, but he looked away. “Jug, please look at me,” she cried. He shook his head, refusing to make eye contact with her. He was still immersed in his own pain, but he couldn’t bare to watch her begging him for their child. Yet, he was determined to be the kind of father he had never had for his own daughter. So he averted his eyes, knowing that if he looked into hers, he would be lost to their charms and her bidding. 

She buried her wet face in his t-shirt and asked, “What are we going to do, Jug?”

“It’s time to come home, Betty.” 

“Wait. What? I can’t go home. Our life, my livelihood, everything Krista knows is here in Winterhaven.” 

“You can and you will, Betty. Betty shook her head while trying to crawl out of Jughead’s lap, but he held her tight. “Betty, you not only robbed me of my wife and my daughter’s early years, your mother lost a daughter, Polly and the twins lost a sister and an aunt. Your friends lost your friendship. And Jellybean lost the big sister she never had. Betty, you have to come back and make amends.” 

“Listen, Betty. Hear me out. I have a big house. Big enough for me, you, Krista, Jellybean, and anyone else who comes to visit. You can stay as long as you want. Until you get on your feet and find a place of your own. Hell, you can stay indefinitely. Mi casa su casa. I’m not going back home without you. You owe me that. You owe it to Krista to have her father present in her life. You owe it to your family and friends.” 

Betty nodded as she raised her face to Jug’s but he still refused to look at her. “You’re right, Jug.” She placed a hand on his cheek and said, “I swear I’ll make it up to you and Kris, and…” She started crying again. Jughead kissed the top of Betty’s head as he continued to hold her close and stroke her hair. It was well past 10:00 pm before she pulled away. Tugging on his hand, she beckoned him to follow her to her bedroom. “Please hold me tonight, Jug.” 

He wanted nothing more than to spend the night with her, but he pulled his hand from hers and said, “I can’t. I’ll be back tomorrow to help you pack.” 

Betty stood looking at the door long after he left, wishing he would have a change of heart, return to her, his once upon a time Juliet, and stay the night. She remained there for several minutes before she gave up and went to bed alone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

True to his word, Jughead arrived at 9:30 am the following day with moving supplies in hand. As Jughead and Betty packed, Krista chatted with Jughead about their new home in Riverdale.

“It has a porch swing.”

“Mommy, Prince Jughead has a swing,” Krista squealed. 

“We’ll build a fort fit for a princess in the backyard, and catch fireflies.” Krista jumped with glee. “Tell me more, Juggie,” she said. 

“We’ll go on picnics and go swimming at the river and make homemade ice cream on warm summer nights.” Krista clapped her hands. “More, Juggie.”

“I’ll take you to Pop’s for the best cheeseburger and fries you’ve ever tasted.” 

“We’ll go shopping for a princess bed and you’ll go to the best private school in Riverdale.” 

“And just how are you planning to fund all this”, Jug, Betty asked. Jughead looked up from the box he was packing to find Betty with her head cocked waiting for his response. 

“Don’t worry, Betts, I’ve got it covered.” 

“Mommy, Juggie is a prince. His kingdom is in Riverdale,” her daughter responded, and Jughead agreed. 

“See, your daughter knows me better than you do,” he said with an arrogant grin as he tackled Krista, tickling her until she begged him to stop. Betty’s heart melted at the sight of her daughter bonding with her father. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

On Monday, Betty resigned, giving two-weeks notice at work. She also informed her landlord who was able to immediately rent her villa, so she wasn’t penalized for breaking her lease. 

While Betty worked and Krista was in school, Jughead continued packing, made arrangements for the shipment of Betty’s household goods and car, and booked flights for the three of them to return to Riverdale. 

As the time drew near to leave Winterhaven, Betty, grew nervous. Jughead hadn’t told anyone he had found her and she didn’t know how she was going to break the news to her loved ones after a five-year absence. Jughead assured her it was her job to get settled in and he would take care of the rest. 

“Why are you being so good to me", Jug, Betty whispered, the night before they departed.  
“You’re the mother of my daughter, Betts. By the way, when are you going to tell her your real name? She’s going to be confused when everyone in Riverdale calls you Betty.’ 

“You’re right, Juggie. I’ll tell her soon. After we get settled in Riverdale, but before we announce my return.”

The movers had loaded Betty’s boxes and furniture that day. Jughead had made reservations at a hotel near the airport in Orlando, so they drove to Orlando that evening. 

They departed Orlando International Airport the following morning. They sat in a row of three seats -- Betty by the window, Krista in the middle, and Jughead in the aisle seat. Krista was excited to see Juggie’s kingdom but fell asleep as soon as they reached cruising altitude. Jughead watched the inflight movie as Betty stared out the window and recalled her years in Riverdale leading up to her disappearance. The three-hour flight gave her ample time to reflect but it seemed only minutes had passed when the preparation for landing announcement startled her from her reverie. 

After they landed and collected their luggage, Jughead called an Uber to take them home. When they arrived, Betty was surprised to see Jughead now lived in a house much larger than the one she grew up in. As they walked up the sidewalk leading to the front door, Betty placed a hand on Jughead’s arm and asked if he lived alone. 

“For the most part, yes, he said. Jellybean crashes here on occasion, but otherwise, it’s just me, myself, and I.”

Once inside, Jughead gave Betty and Krista a tour of their new home and then showed them their bedrooms. 

“How can I thank you, Jug? You’ve been more than kind.”

“All I ask, Betty, is that you never withhold my daughter from me again. We don’t have to battle this out in court if we both play fair.”

Betty nodded and gave Jughead an apologetic smile.

“I have some calls I have to make, and then I’ll grab some dinner from Pop’s. The usual, Betts? 

“Of course, Jug, and for Krista…”

“I got it. She and I have already discussed Pop’s on more than one occasion, Betts.”

Once Jughead was in his Jeep, he called his publisher and made arrangements to send his manuscript the following week.

“How’d the exploration trip go, Jug,” his publisher asked. 

“Better than expected. It will change the ending somewhat, and I believe there will be a sequel to this story sometime in the future.” 

“I’m always happy to hear that, Jughead. I look forward to receiving your manuscript.” 

Pop’s wasn’t busy on this particular Sunday evening, so Jughead didn’t have to wait long for his order, but right before he left, he ran into Veronica and Archie. 

“Jug, where have you been, man?”

“It’s a long story, Arch, but be prepared for a surprise announcement in the near future. It’s going to be big!”, Jughead said on his way out the door. 

“You can’t leave us hanging like that, Jug,” Veronica yelled at his retreating back. He turned, smiled, shrugged, and waved, as she pouted and stamped her foot. “I do believe Jughead Jones is the only man I’ve never been able to wrap around my finger,” she said as she turned toward their booth, pulling Archie along. 

At home, Jughead found Betty and Krista relaxing on his overstuffed sofa while Betty read her daughter a book she found in Jughead’s library. “Why do you have children’s books, Jug?,” Betty asked when he walked in with their dinner. 

“Juggie, is that Pop’s?” 

“It sure is, princess, are you hungry?” 

“I’m always hungry, Juggie.”

“That’s my girl.”

Betty pulled plates from a kitchen cabinet, while Jughead handed out their meals. 

“I have children’s books for many reasons, Betts… uh Juliet. Some are for research purposes, others are books I’ve owned since I was a child, and a few were gifts. Oh the Places You’ll Go by Dr. Seuss was a graduation gift from Jellybean.”

“When will I meet Jellybean, Juggie?”, Krista asked.

“Soon, sweetheart. Very soon.”

They were almost finished with dinner when the doorbell rang. Betty asked Jughead, “Are you expecting someone?” 

“No. But don’t worry, Juliet, I’ll take care of it.”

Jughead cracked open the front door to find a determined Veronica with an embarrassed Archie in tow, stamping her foot on his porch. Jughead stepped outside, closing the door behind him. 

“Aren’t you going to invite us in, Jughead?” Veronica asked with an inquisitive smile. 

“Now’s not a good time, Veronica”

“I’m sorry, Jughead,” Archie apologized. 

Rolling her eyes at both Jughead and Archie, Veronica asked, “Why isn’t it a good time, Jug?”

“Because I have company, V, and she’s indisposed at the moment.”

“She, Jughead? SHE?”

“Yes, she,” Jughead said with a big smile. 

“I hate him, Veronica said to Archie. “This surprise of yours better be worth the wait, Jughead.”

“Oh, it is, V, it definitely is!”

With one last pleading look at Jughead, Jughead dismissed her with a charming smile, went inside and locked the door. Veronica was trying to peek in Jughead’s window as Archie marched back to their car. 

“The coast isn’t clear yet, Juliet,” Jughead whispered as he entered the kitchen. Betty was washing their plates while Krista drew a picture of the three of them for Jughead’s refrigerator. “Who was it?”, Betty asked.

“Archie and Veronica, and V wanted to know why I wouldn’t invite her in.” 

“And…?” Betty prompted.

“And I may or may not have suggested I had an indisposed female guest in the house,” Jughead said. 

Betty snapped the dish towel at Jughead as she burst into laughter. She could just imagine V’s reaction to Jughead’s vague disclosure.

“Hear that?”, Jughead said with a wink. “I think that’s Archie honking the horn for Veronica to get into the car. She’s probably peeking in the front window as I speak.” Betty laughed again, and said, “It’s good to be home.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, after the girls were asleep, Jughead sent out a group text message about a surprise announcement that must not be missed at his house the following Saturday evening at 6:00 pm. The group -- mostly Veronica -- blew up his text messages with questions but he ignored them all, opened his laptop, and worked on the ending to his novel.


	4. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista learns who is her father, and Jughead announces Betty's return to Riverdale.

During the week, Jughead finished his novel and emailed the manuscript to his publisher. Afterwards, he shopped for finger food, including an assortment of cheeses and several bottles of wine for the big reveal on Saturday. 

Jughead had taken Krista to the park a couple times during the week, while Betty suffered with cabin fever. Fortunately, Jughead didn’t run into anyone he knew while he was out with Krista, and was able to enjoy the time alone with his daughter.

On Friday night, Betty and Jughead sat Krista down and explained that her mother’s real name was Betty, and that Prince Juggie was her father. Krista’s face lit up when she learned Prince Jughead was her dad, but she was confused about her mother. 

“If Juggie is my daddy, then who are you, “ she asked her mother. 

“I’m still your mother, sweetheart.” 

“Are you going to marry Prince Juggie,” she asked? 

Betty choked and Jughead took that as his cue to take over the conversation. 

“Once upon a time in Riverdale, there was a princess named Betty Cooper. Princess Betty lived on the fair Northside, while Prince Juggie lived on the wrong side of the tracks in the Southside of Riverdale. 

Prince Juggie fell in love with Princess Betty and vowed he’d one day marry her and they would have a beautiful little princess to call their own.” Jughead paused and winked at Betty. “But before he could marry Princess Betty, fate stepped in and separated them. But not before their love had created an heir. After Betty disappeared from the land, Prince Juggie established his kingdom on the Northside of Riverdale in hopes that one day she would return.” 

“While Betty was living in the kingdom of Winterhaven, she brought forth their beautiful daughter with her mother’s golden hair and her father’s blue eyes and named her Krista Jones. Many years passed and then one day, Jughead’s Fairy Godmother smiled down on him and showed him where Princess Betty lived. She had changed her name to protect her identity from those she feared, but Prince Jughead recognized the name she had assumed...” 

“Juliet Jones?,” Krista asked.

“Yes, Juliet Jones, sweetheart. The very next day, after the Prince learned of her whereabouts, he was on his way to Winterhaven to find his lost princess. And when he found her, he not only found the missing Princess Betty, but he found his daughter, Princess Krista as well.”

“I like that story, Juggie. Tell it to me again.”

“After your bath, sweetheart,” Betty interrupted. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that night, after his girls were in bed, Jughead began writing the sequel to his novel, Once Upon a Time in Riverdale. Around 2:00 am, Betty awoke and noticed lights still on in the house. She used the Jack and Jill bathroom she and Krista shared, and then set out to turn off the forgotten lights. She was surprised to find Jughead awake, sitting on the sofa typing on his laptop. 

“I didn’t realize you were still up, Jug. What are you doing?”

“Writing” he said and continued to type.

“Do you have a job, Jug?”

“Not really,” he replied.

“What do you do? I mean, how do you make a living?”

“I write,” he said. 

“What are you writing,” she asked, as she sat down next to him on the sofa, while trying to sneak a peek at his laptop screen. 

Jughead quickly closed his laptop and yawned. "At the moment, I’m not -- I’m going to bed." And with that, he took his laptop to his bedroom and closed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday dawned with blue skies. Betty busied herself making waffles and bacon for breakfast. After breakfast she tidied the house and sliced the cheeses Jughead had purchased, placing them on covered platters so that they could be served at room temperature later that day. 

Around 4:00 pm Betty gave Krista an early bath and styled her long blonde hair. She let Krista choose her favorite princess dress and crown to wear to greet her father’s kingdom, and then spent the next 30 minutes trying to decide what she would wear to the reunion. Settling on a pink collared sweater and faded jeans, she applied makeup from a natural palette, and then pulled her hair back into her iconic ponytail. 

Jughead emerged from his study around 5:30 pm stretching and nodding appreciatively at his daughter and her mother. At approximately 5:50, Betty settled in Krista’s bedroom with several children’s books to read until after Jughead made the announcement to their guests. 

“Mommy, why is your voice shaking”, Krista asked as Betty read her daughter’s favorite Dr. Seuss book, Green Eggs and Ham. 

“Mommy’s just nervous about meeting Juggie’s kingdom,” Betty responded. 

Krista placed her hand on Betty’s right cheek and said, “Don’t be afraid, mommy, Juggie will protect us.” 

“I know he will, sweetheart” 

Jughead wasn’t surprised to see Veronica and Archie were the first guests to arrive promptly at 6:00 pm. 

Upon entering his home, Veronica scouted for clues regarding the big announcement. 

“Uh, Jughead, do you mind telling me what is this children’s crown doing in your living room?,” V asked.

Archie’s best friend just shrugged his shoulders and grinned at Veronica, and said, “You know I dig crowns.” V rolled her eyes at the incorrigible Jughead Jones. 

After all the guests had arrived, Jughead began his announcement. Veronica shushed everyone so she wouldn’t miss hearing a word. 

As you all know, I’ve been working on my fourth novel. A novel about my tragic love story. I finished the novel just this week and have already begun writing its sequel. 

While I was writing the ending for the first book, I learned the whereabouts of the woman I had planned to marry 6 years ago…”

Veronica gasped, Alice Cooper fainted but Archie caught her before she hit the floor. “I can’t breathe,” Kevin said, as he fanned himself with his hands. The rest of the group stood there in shocked, jaw agape, disbelief, as Jughead said, “And without further ado, please welcome back Betty Cooper along with our daughter, Krista Jones.”

Alice, who had immediately recovered, was the first to embrace Betty and her third grandchild. As their other guests swarmed in to hug Betty and barrage her with questions, Jughead noticed Betty’s discomfort and took charge. He whistled to get everyone’s attention and then said, “Betty and Krista come over here and sit.” They did as Jughead instructed, sitting on the sofa with Betty on one end, Krista in the middle, and Jughead taking his place on the opposite end. “Now one at a time, please. Alice, you’re first.”

After everyone except Veronica had taken their turn greeting Betty and Krista, V turned to Betty and Jughead and asked, “So when is the wedding?” Betty looked down at her feet while Jughead glared at V. Their guests could have heard a pin drop.


	5. Unconventional Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bughead plus one settle into a familial routine.

The Monday following the big reveal, Betty and Jughead enrolled Krista in kindergarten at Riverdale’s finest private school, and Betty began searching for work as an elementary school teacher. 

Their new life fell into a familial routine. Jughead wrote during the day and Betty applied for teaching positions. Some days Betty filled in as a substitute teacher at schools in the local commuting area. Other days she spent catching up with family and friends.  
Betty was Krista’s primary caretaker while Jughead was writing and Jughead would take over while she was working and in the evenings so Betty could use that time to look for a job.

While Betty was substitute teaching, Jughead would take Krista to school and pick her up. Betty would come home to find them playing games, making a snack, watching children’s programming together, or the like. Jughead’s parenting skills far exceeded anything she had hoped for and she trusted him to care for their daughter more than any other person in their circle, including Polly and her mom. In Betty’s opinion, Jughead was the perfect dad -- the kind of dad he never had.

One Friday evening, while Krista and Jughead were camping in a tent in their backyard, Betty called her best friend, Veronica. She really wanted to camp out with Krista and Jughead, but she conceded that she had already interfered too much with Jughead’s time with his daughter.

“Hi, V, what are you doing?”

“Kicking off my heels after a long day, enjoying a glass of wine, and waiting for my husband to get home from work. What about you, B?”

“Jughead and Krista are camping in the backyard, and I’m lonely.”

“Why don’t you join them?”

“I’m giving Jughead some time alone with his daughter. He’ll never forgive me, V, for robbing him of the first five years of her life,” Betty said, fighting back tears.

“Oh, B, you shouldn’t feel like that. Jughead loves you. He always has.”

“You don’t understand, V. He never looks at me. Yes, he’s protective of both me and Krista, generous to a fault, kind, and a doting father, but he’s cold with me. It’s like his heart is frozen and I can’t thaw it.”

“Give it time, B. You are the only woman who has ever warmed Jughead’s heart. He was deeply hurt when you left, but you do you, girl, and he’ll fall in love with you all over again. I promise.”

“I have been walking on eggshells around him. Thanks for the advice, V. I love you!”

After ending their call, Betty made oven s’mores and took them to her favorite campers. She handed Jughead the platter and started to leave, but Krista begged her, “Don’t go, mommy.”

Betty looked at Jughead, imploring him with Puss N Boot eyes. After a long awkward moment of silence, Jughead simply said, “Stay.” Betty hadn’t realized she was holding her breath while waiting for his response. Exhaling, she sat down crossed-legged at the entrance to the tent and enjoyed s’mores with the loves of her life. Betty licked her finger and used it to wipe off a chocolate smudge on her daughter’s chin. Krista giggled when she did the same to the corner of Juggie’s lip. Jughead initially recoiled from her touch but then gave in and allowed her to clean him as well. She smiled knowing he felt the same undeniable chemistry between the two of them. 

After they finished eating the s’mores, Betty and Jughead shared stories with Krista about the days when the three musketeers camped out in Archie’s backyard, and Betty and Krista listened intently as Jughead concocted tales about fairies and pixie dust. Krista tried her hardest to stay awake until midnight, when, according to Juggie, fairies came out to play, but she was out before 9:00 pm. Sadly, Betty left a sleeping Krista and a sleepy smiling Jughead, to sleep alone in her bed in Jughead’s house. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Betty awoke Saturday morning with a happy heart. Weekends were family time. Albeit an unconventional family, they were a family nonetheless. 

In the kitchen Betty found Jughead and Krista devouring French toast. 

“Look, mommy, Juggie made breakfast.”

“I see that, munchkin. You have a very doting father!”

“I have the best daddy in the whole world,” Krista added. 

Betty poured a cup of coffee and stole a glance at Jughead who was grinning ear-to-ear. She picked at uneaten bites of food on Krista’s plate and asked Jug if he had any plans for the weekend. 

“I think it’s time we shopped for that princess bed,” Jughead answered. 

“Oh, please, Juggie, please! Can we, mommy?”

“Of course, munchkin, you don’t have to ask me. If your father says you’re going shopping for a princess bed, then you’re going shopping with him.” Betty smiled into her coffee cup. 

“I’m sure we’ll need mommy’s opinion on this bed, won’t we, princess? Will you join us, Betty?”

“I thought you’d never ask, Prince Jughead,” Betty replied with a curtsy and a smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Exhausted after spending the day shopping for the perfect princess bed, bedding, and accessories, Betty crashed onto Jughead’s sofa and said, “How about a quiet movie night tonight?”

Krista bounced on the sofa and said, “Can we watch Beauty and the Beast again?” “Why don’t we let daddy choose a movie while you bathe and we change into our pajamas, sweetheart.”

“Pick out a good one, daddy,” Krista called over her shoulder as her mother led her by the hand to take a bath. 

Hearing Krista say “daddy” again was music to Jughead’s ears. “Will do, princess and I’ll do even better than that. I’ll order pizza and make popcorn too.” 

While Krista was bathing, Betty looked through her lingerie drawer for the perfect pajama set. She wanted Jughead to notice her but she didn’t want it to appear too obvious. Just be yourself, she scolded herself. Jughead fell in love with the girl next door, not someone who worried about making an impression on him. In the end she settled for pink dotted with white hearts sleep shorts and a white cami. Finally, she slathered on her favorite vanilla scented lotion that used to drive Jug wild when they were dating. 

After Krista finish her bath, Betty helped her get dressed in her favorite Disney princess pajamas, and combed her wet hair before rejoining Jughead in the living room for their movie night. 

The pizza had arrived and there was a big bowl of popcorn and cokes sitting on the coffee table. Jughead reappeared wearing an “S” t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. Betty waited for Krista and Jug to get settled on the sofa before squeezing in on the other side of Jughead. 

Jughead started the movie and said, “Shrek, flanked by two beautiful girls -- it doesn't get much better than this.” Betty smiled and rested her head on Jug’s shoulder. “Someone smells delicious,” he added with a wink in Betty’s direction. She blushed and Krista shushed her daddy as the movie began. Betty giggled and stole a glance at Jug who was eating popcorn with a huge smile on his face. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

They spent Sunday working on Krista’s fort. Jughead did the heavy carpentry work, having learned those skills during his high school years working for Fred Andrews, while Betty added feminine touches like lacy curtains, a plush rug, and big floral pillows for sitting on. Betty planted flowers in the little window boxes Jug had attached on the outside of the fort. It was a decidedly girly girl fort, fit for a princess who was the epitome of femininity just like her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~

That night, after Krista was tucked in bed, Betty was reading at one end of the sofa while Jughead worked on his novel at the opposite end. She wore mint green and lavender pajamas shorts along with a lacy mint green cami that made her eyes pop. Her hair was down and her intentional display of her long bare legs along with her enticing vanilla scent wafting from her corner of the sofa, prevented Jughead from focusing on his work. 

Betty kept her distance when Jughead was writing after her experience with him the night she had asked about it, and she couldn’t help notice his discomfort with her close proximity on the sofa. To ease his discomfort, she decided to sit in the chair across the room, but to make the move appear less awkward, she arose from the sofa and asked Jughead, “Coffee, tea, or.. or me?”

Jughead cocked one eyebrow at her suggested “me”. Over the past week or so he had begun looking at her. He never made direct eye contact, but it was progress. 

“It was a joke, Jug, relax, she said with a sexy smirk. Care for a cup of camomile tea?”

“No, but I’ll take a bottle of water,” he said.

When Betty returned with her tea and Jughead’s water, he noticed she sat in the chair across the room rather than on the sofa. 

“Comfortable?” he asked.

“Not as comfortable as I was on the sofa,” she replied.

“Then why are you sitting there and not over here?”

“Because, Jug, I thought I’d give you some space.”

“Get back over here, Cooper, before I pick you up and bring you back myself.”

“Promise?” she responded with a wink. 

“I see Krista definitely gets her feminine wiles from her mother!”

“Moi?,” she asked, feigning innocence.

Before she could protest, he jumped up, threw her over his shoulder, and unceremoniously dumped her on the sofa. He sat down next to her and she immediately tackled him. “I am not a sack of potatoes, Jughead Jones,” she said as she found his most ticklish areas and had him squirming beneath her. Somehow, while tickling him, she ended up straddling him, and he suddenly went completely still. With a sharp intake of breath, he picked her up and placed her back on the sofa next to him and got up and left the house. 

Craving a cigarette, Jughead paced the front porch. It had been years since he had given up smoking -- a habit he started after Betty disappeared. It was a crutch he leaned on for the first three years after she had left Riverdale. He fought the urge to hop in his Jeep and drive down to the nearest convenience store for a pack of cigarettes, sat on the porch swing with elbows on his knees, head in his hands, and recalled Betty’s scent, the soft skin of her bare legs when he tossed her over his shoulder, and her intoxicating laughter when she was tickling him. But it was the memories of their first time together that threatened to undo him when she had straddled his lap. 

Betty Cooper was the only woman who had ever gotten under his skin. He cherished and adored his daughter, who had him wrapped around her finger, but Betty was his first love, the woman who held the key to his heart, the mother of his child, the woman he’d give his life to protect. But she was also the woman who had abandoned him and had hidden his daughter, the only other female for which he would give up his life. He still loved Betty but he would never forgive her for robbing him of his wife and child. 

What seemed like hours passed when Betty stepped outside onto the porch and said, I’m so very sorry for what I did, Jug. I hope that one day you’ll be able to forgive me. Goodnight.” With that, she turned on her heels and marched back into the house and into her bedroom.


	6. Nurse Betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead nurses Krista when she falls ill, and then Betty and Krista nurse Jughead when he contracts his daughter's illness.

Jughead awoke to the pitter patter of little feet on his bedroom floor. Krista jumped on his bed and said, “Good morning, daddy,” while hugging his neck and kissing his cheek. 

Jughead tackled her and planted kisses all over her face. She fought him off with squeals of laughter. “I give up, Juggie", she said, when he wouldn’t stop kissing her. 

“Be very careful, princess, when next you awaken a sleeping ogre.”

Krista ran from Jughead’s bedroom screaming. “Mommy, mommy, daddy’s an ogre.” 

A barely awake Jughead Jones joined his favorite girls in the kitchen and Betty handed him a mug of coffee. “Good morning, Shrek,” she said with a smile. “You’re looking rather ogre-y this morning.” 

“Good morning, Fiona, he grumbled into his mug. Can you teach our daughter to sleep in on the weekends?”

“Hello, Jug, it’s Monday.”

“Really?", he said. “I guess that’s what happens when you don’t work 9 to 5, Monday through Friday." 

“What time did you finally go to bed, Jug?”

“It was after 3:00 am, he said. I think I’m going to need a pot of coffee to make it through the day.”

“Coming right up, your highness. Krista and I are out of here in ten minutes. Don’t forget to pick her up at noon.”

Krista blew Jughead a kiss as she and Betty ran out the door. “I love you, daddy", Krista yelled over her shoulder.

“I love you more, princess.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The morning was a productive one -- Jughead completed the first chapter of the sequel to Once Upon a Time in Riverdale, then picked up Krista at noon and took her to Pop’s for a father/daughter lunch. 

Krista, who normally has a healthy appetite, barely picked at her food. 

“Are you feeling okay, princess?”

“My throat hurts, daddy.”

Jughead panicked. What was he supposed to do? He had never cared for a sick child. He tried calling Betty but she was unavailable. He was reluctant to call Alice but he put his daughter’s health first and made the call. 

“Dr. Evans was Elizabeth’s pediatrician, Jughead. I suggest you make an appointment with her, and give Krista children’s acetaminophen for fever and the pain. Oh, and Jughead, be sure to give her plenty of fluids”

One hour later, Jughead sat in the pediatrician's waiting room holding a very ill Krista on his lap. He tried, unsuccessfully, to coax her to drink some juice through a straw. “It hurts too much, daddy,” she complained. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Krista was resting comfortably on the sofa watching her favorite movie, Beauty and the Beast, when Betty arrived home. Jughead had administered the antibiotic prescribed for strep throat, and was in the kitchen making chicken soup. 

“Sweetie, how are you feeling?”, Betty asked.

“I feel better, mommy. Daddy is making me soup.”

Betty bent down and kissed Krista’s temple and said, “I’ll be right back, sweetheart. I want to get an update from your father.”

Betty walked into the kitchen to find Jughead heating soup on the stovetop. “Thank you, Jug, for looking after our daughter,” Betty said, as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. Startled, Jughead jumped but then leaned into Betty’s embrace.

“How is she doing, Jug?” 

“Much better since the acetaminophen I gave her kicked in and she took her first dose of amoxicillin. She hasn’t been drinking much due to the pain, but since the pain has subsided some, I’m making chicken soup.”

“Anything I can do to help, dad?” 

Jughead smiled and said, I think I’ve got it covered, mom.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later, Jughead awoke feverish, achy, and had difficulty swallowing without experiencing excruciating pain. 

“Mommy, daddy’s sick", Krista, informed her mother who was busy preparing breakfast. Betty served Krista her breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs and then checked in on Jughead.

“Jug, how are you feeling?”

“Horrible,” he whispered. 

Betty placed her hand on Jughead’s forehead and was certain he had a fever. “Let me drop off Kris at school, and then I’ll be back to take care of you,” Betty said. Jughead nodded, and closed his eyes.

Betty returned 45 minutes later with a tray laden with lukewarm tea sweetened with a little honey, a bottle of water, a small plate of scrambled eggs, and ibuprofen. “Jug, don’t take the ibuprofen on an empty stomach -- try to eat at least a few bites of egg before taking it, okay? It’ll help with your fever and pain. I suspect you contracted your daughter’s strep throat. You probably need a prescription for antibiotics.” 

Since Jughead’s daughter had been diagnosed with strep throat, his doctor called in a prescription for antibiotics without having to see him. Betty tried to make Jug feel as comfortable as possible before she stepped out to pick up his meds. When she returned from the pharmacy, she found Jug shivering with fever. She gave him a dose of penicillin, and then crawled into bed with him to share her warmth. Spooning him from behind, she put her arms around his midsection and then pressed her body close to his. “How does that feel, Jug? Warmer?”

“Better,” he said.

As Jughead’s shivering subsided, Betty couldn’t resist running her fingers over his abdomen. He held her hands to stop their wandering, turned over and pulled her into his chest. Soon Jughead fell asleep, but Betty stayed in his arms, enjoying the closeness. 

When Jughead awoke, he found Betty still in his arms. “Thank you for keeping me warm, Betts.” 

“Anytime", she said, then blushed at the unintentional innuendo. "How does your throat feel?”

“”Painful.” 

“Do you think you can eat some soup?”

“I’ll try.” 

“That has to be a Jughead Jones first,” she said, kissing his cheek.

Betty returned a few minutes later, with his soup and another bottle of water. “I have to pick up, Kris. Will you be okay while I’m gone?”

“Of course, Nurse Betty. Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

When Krista got home, she took over nursing duties. She made Jughead a bed on the sofa, turned on Shrek, and tucked his blanket around him. She also made sure he was sipping water and took his temperature more times than he could count. 

“What did I do to deserve you, princess?,” Jughead said smiling at his daughter. 

“Once upon a time in Riverdale, a Southside prince fell in love with a Northside princess and their love made me, daddy.”

Jughead smiled adoringly and said, “Yes, princess, love did that!” 

Jughead looked at Betty who nodded and smiled knowingly. In that moment, his frozen heart came very close to melting.


	7. Mysterious V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Veronica have up her sleeve? Will her influence and flawed problem solving help or hinder Betty?

The following day Jughead was feeling much better. His temperature was back to normal and his throat pain was tolerable. 

After Betty returned from dropping off Krista at school, she and Jughead drank coffee on the porch swing.

“Do you have plans, today,” Jughead asked.

“V and I planned to do lunch but I can cancel if you need Nurse Betty here,” she replied with a smile.

“I’ll be fine, Betts. Don’t rush lunch. I’ll pick up Kris from school.” 

 

Betty met V at Pop’s around noon. 

How is it going with Jughead, Veronica asked?”

“Nothing has changed, V. He’s still as frosty as ever.”

“I think it’s time we gave Jughead a little push, B. Are you in?”

“What do you have in mind, V?”

“Do you have plans for Friday night?”

“Just what I do every Friday night -- spend it with Kris and Jug.”

“Well then this Friday is girls night.”

 

After substitute teaching on Friday, Betty arrived home to find Jug making burger patties to grill for dinner.

Hey Betts, how was your day? 

I’m happy to be home. How was your day?

Well, Kris and I were thinking we’d make dinner for mommy and then watch Netflix. 

I kind of made plans, Jug. Would you mind if I go out with V tonight?”

Of course not, Betts. You don’t have to ask permission.”

“I know. So you’ll be fine -- just the two of you alone?” 

“Of course. Where are you going?”

“Out for drinks.”

 

After dinner, Jug cleaned the kitchen while Krista played in the bath and Betty got ready to go out. At 8:30 pm, Betty emerged from her bedroom in a little black dress and strappy heels. When Jughead saw her, he almost choked on his water. He was used to seeing Betty in tight jeans and short skirts, but he had never before seen her go out in public in something that sexy. 

“Okay, my love, I’m off”, Betty said, bending down to kiss Kris on the cheek. 

“Where’s mine?”, Jughead said with an exaggerated pout. 

Betty laughed. 

“Mommy, aren’t you going to kiss daddy?”

“I think daddy was joking, sweetie.”

Jug pouted again, gave her his best imitation of Krista’s Puss N Boots eyes, and then offered her his cheek. Betty laughed again and gave him a quick peck just to the left of his pouty lips. 

“Don’t wait up for me.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Betty met V at Sweetwater Club at 9:00 p.m. 

Oh! la! la! B! What did Jughead say when he saw you in that dress?”

“He almost choked on his water,” Betty laughed, “And when I kissed Kris goodbye, he felt slighted, and asked for a kiss too.” 

“Good girl. He’ll be wondering who’s hitting on his smokeshow baby mama all night, tonight. 

“V!” Betty blushed.

“It’s true, B. If you ask me, Jughead has grown too complacent with this arrangement you two have. Mark my words, he’ll be waiting up for you when you get home, and you are not going home until after closing, so drink up, girl, and let’s dance.” 

After closing the club, Betty and Veronica stopped at Pop’s for breakfast. While they were eating, Jughead sent Betty a text message.

Jughead: Are you okay?

Betty started to reply, but V suggested she wait. “Be a little mysterious, B. 

Fifteen minutes later, Jughead sent another message. 

Jughead: Betts?

Betty: I’m fine. Be home soon. 

It was after 3:30 a.m. when Betty finally returned home. Jughead was sitting on the sofa staring at his laptop when she walked in the door.

“Writer’s block, Jug?”

“Uh, what? No. No, I was waiting up for you.”

“You were? What’s on your mind?”, she asked innocently. 

“I just wanted to make sure you got home safely, Betts.”

“Thank you, Jug, and thanks for watching Kris.” 

“Isn’t that what dads do?”, he asked. 

Betty nodded and stood there for a moment, hoping he would say more. When he started scrolling on his computer, she said, “Our daughter will be up in a few hours, so I guess I should get some sleep while I can. Good night, Jug.” 

“Good night, Betts.” But it wasn’t his laptop Jughead was staring at as Betty walked past him to go to her bedroom. It was her retreating form that had his undivided attention.

Later that morning Betty was awakened by her daughter. Mommy, mommy, come see your roses! Betty glanced at her bedside clock and was surprised to see it was almost 11:00 am. 

“Kris, honey, where is daddy?” 

He’s in the kitchen with your flowers, Mommy. Come see, Krista said as she tugged on her mother’s hand. 

In the kitchen Jug was standing near a dozen red roses in a large vase that had been placed on the breakfast counter. Betty looked at Jughead questioningly, but he just returned her questioning look. 

“There’s a card, if you’re wondering who they’re from, Jug said.

Betty opened the card. It simply stated, Beautiful roses for a beautiful lady.

“What does it say, mommy?”

“Not much.” Betty looked again at Jug. 

“They’re not from me, if that’s what you’re thinking, Betts.”

Betty read the card aloud, and Jug raised his eyebrows. 

Mommy is beautiful, isn’t she daddy?

“Yes, princess, she is, and so are you,” he said and kissed the top of his daughter’s head.

~~~~~~~~~~

Later, while Krista was playing in her bedroom, Jughead asked Betty who sent the flowers. Betty shrugged. “I don’t know, Jug, but I suspect they’re from someone who was at the club last night. It wasn’t exactly a lie -- more a lie by omission. Betty picked up her cell phone and text messaged V.

Betty: Flowers, V! Really?

Veronica: Flowers???

Betty: Don’t feign innocence with me, V! 

Veronica: You’re welcome, B. ;-)

Betty: Thank you, V. They’re beautiful. 

Betty was smiling at V’s text messages while Jughead looked at her with what she suspected was jealousy. Maybe V was right. A little mystery never hurt anyone.


	8. Battling Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica helps Betty battle her demons, and Bughead have a moment.

"When it comes to matters of the heart, I’m always right, B."

Betty and Veronica were catching up over a shared slice of maple walnut cake and coffee at V’s favorite bakery in Riverdale,The Maple Factory. 

Betty rolled her eyes at her friend. “Okay, so what else do you have up your sleeve, V?” 

"I love you, B, but I have to ask, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Other than my daughter, I have never wanted anything more."

"I’m talking about happily-ever-after, B. There’s a reason why Jughead has grown cold, and to be honest, he deserves better than… than Winterhaven. Are you prepared to ride or die, Betty?"

"100%, V!"

"Then you need to know what happened after you left. Jughead was in a coma for two months after you disappeared." 

"What?" Betty’s eyes widened in horror. 

Veronica continued. “His doctors didn’t know if he was going to make it. When he finally came to, you were the first person he asked to see. Due to his delicate condition, his friends and family made up one excuse after another for your absence. When FP was sure Jughead was stable he told him the news about your disappearance, and Jughead had a meltdown. FP could barely restrain him from going after you before he was officially released from the hospital. FP finally convinced him that everything that could be done to find you was being done -- that Alice had even hired a private detective -- and that Jughead needed to fully recover and regain his strength before he would be able to physically assist with the search. Jughead heeded FP’s advice but that didn’t stop him from searching for you on his laptop in his hospital bed.” 

"After he was released from the hospital, he continued searching for you. It took its toll on him and he withered away to nothing, B. At one point he was probably all of 135 pounds soaking wet.” Betty gasped. “He smoked like a chimney and rarely ate. Arch and I couldn’t even tempt him with an evening at Pop’s. He said he didn’t have time to eat out -- that he was too busy looking for you.”

"He searched for you for three years. When his final lead on your whereabouts led to a dead end, he cried nonstop for a full day. He was completely and utterly devastated. He told Archie the one person who could help him find you, B, was you. When he finally realized you didn’t want to be found, he gave up, threw away his cigarettes and took up writing again. Gradually, with the help of a lot of burgers and milkshakes, he regained the weight he lost, but he’s never been the same emotionally since." 

"Jughead has always been an excellent writer, but some say it was losing you that took his writing to the next level -- that it added the depth and emotion to his writing that wasn’t there before he lost you. He became a published author overnight. For the last three years, Jughead has done nothing but write, eat, and try his best to forget you. In that order." 

"Then, on the very night he was writing the ending to your tragic love story, he saw you on TV. He left the very next morning to find you." 

When Veronica had finished recounting the past six years of Jughead’s life, Betty was sobbing. 

Veronica dug into her handbag and handed Betty several tissues. “I tell you this not to hurt you, B, because I know you have your own demons and they’re what drove you to leave, but so that you know what Jughead has been through and why he is the way he is today. He’s been through a lot in his life, but nothing broke him like losing you. If you’re 100% sure you want this -- that you want him and you want him for... forever, then I will help you, B.”

“I’ll love Jug until I take my last breath. I promise I want nothing more. Please... please help me, V.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Step one…”

“Step one? Betty rolled her eyes and asked in exasperation. “Can’t we just cut to the chase?”

"Slow down, B. You’re a great mother, an excellent detective, and probably an amazing teacher, but men are my expertise." 

Okay, you’ve got my attention,” Betty conceded. 

"Step one. You have to face your demons. I want you to spend some time thinking about what drove you, a fighter, to a flight response six years ago, B." 

"Is that really necessary, V?" 

"Do you want my help or not?"

“I… Yes, I do." 

"Okay, let’s meet back here in three days and if you’re ready, we’ll move on to step two." 

 

Betty spent the remainder of the afternoon at Sweetwater River contemplating what drove her to run away from Riverdale. Contrary to the image of the perfect girl next door that Betty projected, she never felt good enough. 

It all began with her mother’s insistence on nothing less than perfection, intensified with Archie’s rejection of her romantic overtures, escalated the night Jughead dumped her after she did the serpent dance, and reached its crescendo when Jughead didn’t show up for their wedding. The reason she not only abandoned Jughead, but her friends and family as well, was because she believed she was undeserving and unworthy of their friendship and love. 

She tried to be the perfect mother. Betty prided herself in doing what was best for her daughter, but she had to admit she had failed as a mother by keeping her daughter from her father. She wanted to protect her daughter from rejection and Alice Cooper’s unrealistic expectations, but she hurt both her daughter and Jughead in the process. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hi Juggie, hi honey, I’m home, Betty called out as she walked in the door." 

"We’re in the kitchen." 

Jughead and Krista were playing tic-tac-toe while he chopped lettuce and tomatoes. One of Betty’s favorite and heartwarming sights was seeing Jughead and Kris interacting. 

"That was a long coffee date… you girls had a lot to talk about?" 

"No, I had a lot on my mind and spent some time at the river afterwards. What are you making?"

"Tacos for dinner. Anything I can help with, Betts?"

"Mmm, I’m starved. What time do we eat?" 

"Is 6:00 okay?"

"Sure. And thank you, Jug, but this is something I have to sort out alone." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later, B & V met again for coffee at The Maple Factory. 

"How is step one going?", Veronica asked.

Betty shrugged and said, “I identified my demon.” 

"Well out with it, B."

"I’ve never felt good enough, V. My mother pushed me to excel but I could never live up to her expectations. Archie thought I was too perfect. Jug has always been supportive and protective, even to the point of pushing me away for fear that some harm might befall me. I prevented Jug from bonding with Kris until he found us and demanded he be present in her life. So no one will be nominating me for Mother of the Year anytime soon, least of all, Jug. And I’m going to take a stab in the dark and say step two is fighting this demon, but how do I do that?"

"You may or may not be right about step two, B, but first things first." 

"1. You are good enough, B. You always have been. You don’t have to do anything to be better except accept yourself.  
2\. We all make mistakes Betty, but the important thing is to learn from them.  
3\. From where I’m standing, Jughead and Krista are attached at the hip and have the most loving father/daughter relationship I’ve ever seen.  
4\. As for men, some like vanilla while others like chocolate. You’re strawberry, B, and Jughead’s favorite flavor is strawberry." 

"Capische?" 

Betty nodded. 

I think you’re ready for step two now. 

Veronica sipped her coffee while waiting for Betty’s reaction. 

Betty looked at Veronica. "I’m ready when you are, V."

"Deal with your demon, B." 

"How, V?"

"That’s for you to decide, Betty."

"Why did I know you were going to say that?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and smirked in reply.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Penny for your thoughts, Betts?" Krista was in bed and Betty and Jughead were enjoying an episode of Stranger Things on Netflix. Jughead had noticed that after Betty had returned from her coffee date with Veronica, she had been unusually quiet, and now she was staring vacantly at the TV. 

"I’m just thinking, Jug." 

About...?" Jughead said with a look of concern.

"Betty bit her lip while she contemplated sharing her dilemma with Jughead. 

Jughead hit Pause on the remote control, turned toward Betty, and said, “Well, what is it, Plato?”

Betty looked away and spoke so softly, he barely heard her. “I’ve never felt good enough, Jug.” 

"That’s not true, you’re…” He almost said perfect, but remembered she hated that word. “Care to expound, Betts?”

She turned toward him, and said, “Everyone thinks I’m the perfect girl next door, and when I don’t live up to their expectations, when I miss the mark, when I mess up, or make a mistake, it’s challenging to face the person I’ve failed. I feel unacceptable, unwanted, or unlovable.” 

"No one is perfect, Betty. You are accepted. You are wanted. And you are loved more than you know." Jughead pulled her close and gave her a hug. 

"I’m so sorry, Jug. I’ve been a horrible friend and mother." 

“Ssssshhhh. I have a confession to make,” Jughead said, as he gently wiped away the tears streaming down Betty’s face. I’m sorry, too. And…" Jughead hesitated before saying, “I forgive you, Betty.”

They held each other for what felt like an eternity. It was a cathartic hug -- healing the pain caused by their physical and emotional separation. It was a hug that let bygones be bygones. A hug that renewed their bond and strengthened their love for one another. 

“Thank you, Jug. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but thank you.” Tentatively, Betty pressed her lips to Jughead’s for the briefest of moments. When she pulled back, she looked into his dark blue eyes and this time he didn’t look away. This time his eyes met hers with his own. Her lips quivered as tears welled up in her eyes, her heart overflowing with happiness. She smiled as she wiped away her tears, then rested her head once again on his chest and fell into a deep peaceful slumber. 

The following morning Krista wandered into her parents’ bedrooms but they were nowhere to be found. She found them, still wrapped in one another’s arms, asleep on the sofa.


	9. Operation a Ring by Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica's 1950s plan to get B's man encourages Betty to confront Jug.

Since the night they fell asleep together on the sofa, Jughead and Betty shared a renewed intimacy, but their relationship was still decidedly platonic. 

“It’s a we were once high school sweethearts, then lovers, we share a daughter, live in the same house, and if it weren’t for Jug’s accident and my irrational fear of abandonment we would already be married, platonic relationship,” Betty said as she let out a long exasperated sigh.

V laughed at B’s description of her relationship with Jug. “I believe we’re ready to move on to step 3, then, Betty. Operation a Ring by Spring.” 

Betty burst into laughter. “Excuse me, a what? “You do know I still have the engagement ring Jug gave me the night he proposed?” 

Veronica raised her eyebrows. “Really?” 

“Yes, it’s in storage. I had planned to give it to Kris one day.”

Veronica sipped her coffee in silence and waited for Betty to bite.

“Okay, I’m intrigued. How would one, assuming they were interested, procure ‘a ring by Spring’?” Betty asked and once again laughed as she repeated what Veronica had said just moments earlier. 

"Simply use your feminine wiles to convince Jughead he should marry you, Betty." 

"I don’t even know how to do that, V! Besides he has all the benefits of a wife except in the…” she paused and swallowed, “the bedroom, so what could I possibly do to change his mind?”, she asked.

“Exactly, B.” V, paused, waiting for Betty to grasp the full impact of her statement.

“He doesn’t even desire me, V. He’s perfectly content with our platonic relationship. If I didn’t know better, I would assume he’s asexual.”

“Oh, he desires you, B. But Jughead has always been a gentleman. And there’s a huge difference between making out with your girlfriend in high school and college and rolling in the sheets with the mother of your child. He has to be 100% before he’ll make a move.”

“Okay, then how do I get him from 0 to 100%?”

“I’ve provided the goal, B, now you have to decide how to reach it.”

“Once again, how did I know you were going to say that?”

A raven-haired Mrs. Andrews and a golden-haired Ms. Cooper smirked at one another in mutual admiration and understanding.

 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

As the school year came to a close, Betty had secured a position as a second grade teacher beginning in the fall. 

Jughead and Betty were cleaning the kitchen together after breakfast one Saturday morning while Krista played in her fort in the backyard. Betty turned to Jughead and asked, “If you would like us to move out, I think I can afford to do so not long after the new school year begins.”

“What?” Betty, no! I don’t want you two to move. We’re a family now.”

“An unconventional family,” she added.

He took her hands in his, and asked, “What’s bothering you, Cooper?”

“It’s nothing, really, Jug. I just… I guess, I just want more. Do you?”

“Define more.”

Betty looked down at their entwined hands and shifted her weight from side to side.

“Spit it out, Coop.”

“It’s just we never…”

“Yes?”

“Make love,” she blurted out and then fisted his shirt and buried her blushing face in his chest. Jughead rested his chin atop Betty’s head and rubbed her back soothingly.

“Do you want to make love,” he asked?

Don’t make me hurt you, Jughead Jones”, she said as she pummeled his chest with her ineffectual fists and laughed. “Can you meet me halfway, here?”

“Ever since that night we made our peace on the sofa, I’ve been letting you set the pace, Betts.”

She pulled back, gave him an encouraging smile and said, “Well, you have my permission to speed things up, Jug.” 

“So if I were to… let’s say, I asked you on a date, would you say, yes?”, Jughead intimated. 

“Yes!" Betty nearly shouted, then checked herself, shrugged her shoulders, and in a subdued voice said, I mean, of course, Jug.”

“Well which is it, Coop? 'Yes!’ or ‘of course’?”

“Most definitely, Yes!”, she said, giving him a passionate kiss that hinted at more to come. 

“Tonight then?”, he asked. 

“We’ll need a sitter.”

“I’m on it!” 

Betty smiled and laughed at his obvious enthusiasm. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

While Jughead dropped Krista off with FP and Jellybean for a sleepover, Betty called V. 

“We’re going on a date, V!”

“We’re definitely on track, then, for a ring by Spring,” V responded. 

Betty laughed and said, “I don’t know about all that, but we’re making progress, V.” 

“You’re making progress, B. I simply showed you the finish line and you are off to a great start.”

“I couldn’t have done it without your encouragement, V.” 

“I want to hear all the details about your date! Coffee on Thursday?” 

“It’s a date. Wish me luck!”

“You don’t need it, but I will wish you a night filled with everything your heart desires. Talk soon!”

~~~~~~~~~~

On his way home from dropping off Kris, Jughead stopped by the florist to pick up a bouquet of wildflowers. He left them in the back seat in the Jeep and presented them to Betty on their way to dinner. 

It was a warm balmy night with a gentle breeze -- perfect for patio seating at Jughead’s favorite Mexican restaurant in Riverdale’s historic district. They shared a platter of nachos and flan for dessert while they discussed plans for the following weekend. After dinner, they strolled hand in hand along a quaint cobblestoned pedestrian only area. 

Betty was giddy with the prospect of sharing an intimate night with her beloved but Jughead appeared content with lingering downtown. They found a bench in a park square and sat for a spell. Jughead put his arm around Betty and pointed out the constellations, while a crescent moon smiled down on them from a star-studded ebony sky. 

Jughead, the more romantic of the two, wanted this night to be perfect. He pulled Betty to her feet, twirled her around and then pulled her close as they swayed in time to Jughead’s serenade: “What a marvelous night for a moondance, with the stars up above in your eyes. A fantabulous night to make romance...” 

The dance ended with Jughead dipping Betty. Then, using his index finger, he lifted her face to his and his lips caressed hers tenderly. Their kiss soon became frenzied, their hands pulling on the other's hair, as their bodies struggled to get closer. 

Jughead was the first to pull away. He looked longingly into Betty's eyes.

“Romeo?”

"Yes, Juliet?"

“Take me home now!”

~~~~~~~~~~

Once they were inside their home, Betty wasted no more time. She pushed Jughead onto the sofa and kissed him with six years of pent-up passion. Before long, Jughead carried her into his bedroom where they spent a blissful night rediscovering each other. Around 5:00 am, they finally drifted off to sleep, their spent bodies still fused together.


	10. Fireflies, Forget-Me-Nots, Roses, and Daffodils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Bughead beginning.

Jughead served Betty breakfast in bed around noon on a tray filled with sliced strawberries, chocolate croissants, and coffee. They cuddled and fed one another, and after breakfast, they lingered in bed enjoying the intimacy it afforded. 

“I checked in with JB earlier and everything is fine. She said we should go on dates more often,” Jughead said in between kisses.

“Mmmm, I definitely think we should take her up on that offer. Like right now,” Betty said, pulling Jughead in for another kiss. 

They picked up Krista much later that afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Thursday following Jug and Betty’s date, B was enjoying a cappuccino at The Maple Factory while she waited for Veronica to arrive. 

“I’m sorry, I’m late, B, but Archie wouldn’t let me out of bed this morning,” she said with a wink. 

Betty laughed, and said, “Lucky girl.”

"So, tell me all about your date, B."

“Well… our relationship is no longer platonic,” Betty said with a radiant smile.

“And…?" 

"It was very romantic. He gave me flowers, sang to me as we danced under the stars, and he even brought me breakfast in bed the following morning." 

"And…?"

"And, I’m no longer sleeping alone." 

"And…?"

"And, I’ve moved into Jug’s bedroom."

"And…?"/p>

"And, I couldn’t be happier." 

“Veronica squeezed Betty’s clasped hands resting on the table and said, “I’m so happy for you, B. So, when’s the wedding?”

“Stop!”, Betty said as she rolled her eyes at an incorrigible V.

“It’s just a matter of time, B. Jughead is such a romantic, and I expect when he does propose again, he’ll make it a grand proclamation of his undying love and devotion.” 

Betty rolled her eyes again and smiled. “Knowing Jug, you’re probably right, V.”

"I’m going to bring Archie along next time we meet so he can take notes", V said and laughed. 

Betty laughed and suggested Archie meet with Jug instead.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The summer break, as it always does, passed by quickly. Jughead, Betty, and Krista took advantage of Riverdale’s warmer months enjoying riverside picnics, rafting, swimming, and as promised, making homemade ice cream on the hottest summer days. 

Chasing fireflies was Krista’s favorite summertime activity. Every evening, Jughead and Krista stalked fireflies in their backyard. Betty never tired of watching them interact. She couldn’t have asked for a better father for her daughter. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s not often Jughead Jones is awake before his favorite daughter,” Betty said, as she joined Jughead on the porch swing, handed him a mug of coffee, and snuggled next to him before dawn one midsummer morning. 

“Are you trying to tell me something, Betts?”

“What?” Betty looked confused until Jughead patted her flat abdomen. Shaking her head, she said, "No, no, no, Jug, I wasn’t implying you have another daughter on the way. A son perhaps…”

Jughead’s eyes grew bigger. 

“...perhaps one day, but not today,” Betty finished her sentence, with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"I’ve never been happier, Betts. I can’t imagine my life without you and Kris in it. I’d love to have another child with you ‘one day’.” He paused to look directly into her eyes, “I love you, Betty Cooper.” He leaned over and kissed her, his hand still resting on her abdomen.

Betty’s eyes widened mid-kiss. It was the first time she had heard Jughead say those three words since the night of their wedding rehearsal dinner at Pop’s nearly six years ago. 

“And I love you, Jughead Jones,” she said when their kiss ended. They smiled and snuggled closer as they watched the Riverdale sunrise paint the sky a kaleidoscope of pinks, oranges, purples, and reds. 

"Mommy, daddy, I’m hungry,” Krista said as she joined them on the porch moments later, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“We should make breakfast before my ‘favorite daughter’ and I starve!”, Jughead teased Betty.

Betty laughed and said, “The last one to the kitchen has to do dishes,” as she dashed into the house, but Jughead lagged behind so that Krista would win the race and get there before he did. 

During breakfast Jughead asked, “Are my girls up for a little excursion tonight?"

“What do you have in mind, Jug,” Betty asked as Krista nodded enthusiasticly, her mouth full with a bite of pancake. 

“It’s a surprise, Betts." 

“Okay, how should we dress for this surprise, Jug?”

“Dress comfortably. We’ll be outdoors.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

That evening Jug drove the three of them in his Jeep to their surprise destination -- a stretch of Sweetwater River accessible only by offroad vehicles. There, he helped his girls out of the Jeep, and retrieved a small cooler and blanket he had stowed in the cargo area.

They spread the blanket on the bank near the river, and sat down just as dusk descended and literally thousands of fireflies lit up the area. 

“Look, daddy!” Krista said, staring at the twinkling display in awe. 

“Juggie, this is breathtaking!,” Betty gasped in delight.

Jughead opened the cooler and pulled out a bouquet of assorted flowers. He got down on one knee and handed both Betty and Krista a sprig of forget-me-nots. 

"Betty, even when you were lost to me, I never forgot you, and I’ll never forget how happy you both make me." 

Next he gave them each a red rose. 

“A red rose symbolizes love, and you two are the loves of my life.”

Finally he presented them each with a daffodil.

“Daffodils represent new beginnings.” 

He pulled a pink diamond halo ring from his pocket, and said, You were my first love, Betty Cooper. Krista Jones, you came along next and I love you with all my heart. I fall in love with you both over and over again every single day. I couldn’t ask for more than you and Kris, and maybe a son or another daughter, ‘one day’.” He paused to smile and wink at Betty. “My heart has always belonged to you and it’s yours to keep, if you’ll have it, Betty Cooper. Will you marry me?”

“Say, yes, mommy, say yes!”

Tears of happiness pooled in Betty’s eyes as she threw herself into Jughead’s arms, knocking him over in the process, then planting a loving kiss on his parted lips, she responded with a, "Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bughead finally get their happily-ever-after.

It was an unconventional wedding, but Betty and Jughead wouldn’t have had it any other way. It was a perfect day for a wedding. The temperature was 73 F with not a cloud in the sky. For sentimental reasons, they held the ceremony in their own backyard. It was an intimate ceremony without wedding attendants. Only their immediate family and closest friends were invited, and their good friend, Kevin Keller, a licensed notary, officiated the wedding.

Betty walked hand-in-hand with Krista down a petal strewn makeshift aisle while a harpist played the wedding processional. Jughead waited for his bride and their daughter at the end of the aisle near a trellis dripping with pink and white wisteria.

Jughead wore blue jeans and a long sleeve white buttoned down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and Betty wore a chic floor length pale pink A-line lace dress with a corset bodice. Daddy’s little princess was dressed in a white tea-length dress with pink rosebud appliques and a pink sash; a tiara, which her father had gifted her the night before, atop her golden head. Both Betty and Krista carried bouquets of pink and red roses, forget-me-nots, daffodils, and Queen Anne’s lace, and Jughead wore a boutonniere consisting of a daffodil, a red rose, and a forget-me-not spray. 

They exchanged their own vows before their guests and officiant.

"I, Elizabeth Cooper, take you, Forsythe Pendleton Jones, III, better known as Jughead, the man who stole my heart when we were just kids in high school, and who is the most amazing father the world has ever known…"

Krista stretched her arms out to her sides and said, "my daddy is the best daddy in the whole wide world!"

Their guests laughed while Betty and Jughead smiled adoringly at their daughter. 

Betty continued, “Whom I love with all my heart. I love you, Juggie. Today, tomorrow, and forever.”

Jughead smiled lovingly at Betty and began his vows.

“I, Forsythe Pendleton Jones, III, take you, Elizabeth Cooper, my Juliet, to be my bride. I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you, and now here we are with our beautiful little princess.” Krista smiled up at her daddy and adjusted her tiara. “You and Krista are more precious to me than anything in this world, and I promise to love and cherish you both all the days of my life. I love you, Betty. I love you, Kris. Without end."

“And by the power vested in me by the city of Riverdale, Kevin said, “I now pronounce Bughead husband and wife. Jughead, you may kiss your bride.” Jughead picked up Betty, twirled her around, bent her over his arm and finally kissed his wife. 

"Wooooooooo!", Veronica howled, as she dabbed the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She glanced around at the guests in attendance and there wasn’t a dry eye there. 

Hand-in-hand, the Jones Family turned to face their guests and walked up the aisle into their Happily-Ever-After. 

The End


End file.
